Still Shaky
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: AU-Iris West-Allen, who the hell noticed that in "Failsafe"? Flash saved her, there just HAD to be something written on that...and here it is. We need more of these two on fanfiction. Iris/Barry.


**A/N: **I know that in "Failsafe", this wasn't real. But honestly, did NONE of you react to the fact that the reporter was Iris West-Allen? Well, I did-and the fact that Flash saved her made this plot bunny form into my head. Don't care that this wasn't real-think of this as an Alternate Universe. Because we actually need some more Iris/Barry stories out there.

Disclaimer: Don't own. -.-

* * *

><p><strong>Still Shaky<strong>

**by: PhantomPotterGirl**

* * *

><p>The screams shot through the air, explosions taking a battlefield on every sidewalk. The sound of zapping sliced through, a short scream and silence—and then the cycle would start all over again.<p>

Her voice was shaky but firm, she needed to do this.

"This is Iris West-Allen, reporting live. The extra-terrestrials have brought their relentless global attack to Central City." She wanted to turn back…this was her home. But she couldn't—she was a reporter…and she needed to do this. This was her job. She would be strong. She had to be.

A beam shot through the air, exploding a building right behind her. She ducked instinctively, a gasp escaped from her throat. It was actually happening—this was real. She was going to be killed. She and Danny, the camera-man, were going to be killed if they stood outside like dummies any longer. Iris felt a small hatred towards her boss, reporting a live alien attack on Central City? How suicidal could he get?

More beams shot down, the innocent people, those poor souls—were zapped. Gone. In a second. Like a camera flash—one second it's there, the next, it's gone. The sheer reality of the situation came crashing down onto her.

_Oh god no…this couldn't be happening…_Iris felt cold dread seep through her heart. Everything she knew and loved was soon going to be reduced to a pile of rubble. She couldn't let that happen. It was too much.

But before she could tear for the innocents or continue her story, she was yanked from the ground going a hundred miles per hour. Familiar, safe arms encircled her. She felt terrified but relieved at the same time. _He was alive…_was all that she could think. Iris knew she was being selfish at that point—but you couldn't really blame her.

Barry was all that she had.

"_Argh,_ couldn't you have made the landing a little more comfortable?" she squeaked a little as the world became a subtle blur and meshing of colours. No matter how many times she did this—she would never get used to the rush.

"You okay Red?"

Her old high school nickname made memories burst forth like a projector. And made her laugh at the sheer immaturity they both had. Her mind showing countless images of the fights, every awkward moment, the romance, the terrifying reality that made them scared, every single heart-stopping realization; the tears, the break-downs. New friendships, confused love—everything.

All from those three way-too-familiar words.

"I'm fine Geek-boy." She couldn't help but smile. It was the end of the world, and Barry could still make her feel giddy just like when he first got the nerve to kiss her.

"I promise you, that I'll make this right." He swore, the same determination and fierce will he had shone through. He only showed it for her. It was for Iris's eyes and ears only.

"Geek-boy, not even Superman could make this right."

She felt utter hopelessness at her own words.

"I don't care. You'll be safe. I promise."

"Barry—you can't save everyone."

"I _will _save you."

He spoke with such certainty that Iris almost wanted to believe him. Her hazel-green eyes saddened at his words. He was too sure, too confident he could make his right. A flaw of his that Iris was always scared of, she knew that one day it could end up killing him. She couldn't lose Barry. He was all that she had. And she was all that he had.

"Barry—look at everything around you. I don't think _anyone _would survive after this."

He looked down at her. His beautiful, strong eyes were hidden by the mask—but she knew what was swimming through them. He was scared. He was terrified of losing her. And he wanted to make things right, but he knew that Iris was right. He couldn't do anything to save her. He could only save and salvage as much as he could.

He couldn't outrun every problem in his life forever.

"I don't want to lose you Red." His voice broken with sadness and tragedy that was non-existent.

"I don't want to lose you either, Geek-boy."

The next second, they were on top of a building. The destruction below them carried on, but they were safe. Zatara was there, the image of a completely shocked Danny came into view; but Iris was still staring at Barry. The camera was still running, and Iris knew she couldn't speak to Barry Allen anymore. He was the Flash now, and conversing with a random citizen like her would blow his identity. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

But she wanted to.

It was the end of the world anyway. Why not let some things unloosen?

"You should both be safe here, at least for now." Zatara spoke solemnly.

"Thank you...Flash," she hesitated at his name. He was Barry, not Flash. But she couldn't, he turned towards her—his final words rung through her head. She hoped they weren't his last, "and Zatara."

His arm reached a touch on the shoulder as a forbidden goodbye. And he was gone. Zatara spoke a spell and flew off, her eyes lingering on the two men that saved her life. A friend—and her love.

She hated that he was a hero at times. Especially at times like this.

"Danny, you okay?" she turned towards her co-partner. He pulled a grin and thumbs-up. His sudden confidence brought a small smile to her face. Maybe things might turn out okay in the end after all...

Her voice was still shaky, her arm extended towards a group of citizens running on a building not far from her and Danny, "As you can...see, the Justice League is...attempting to hold the line."

As soon as her words finished, the building exploded.

With Barry on it.

"_No..._" her voice came out as a broken whisper.

He was gone. Barry was gone. He was _dead_. And he—he knew that he would be dead. Iris felt raw pain sting through her. _Barry was gone_. Her hopes shattered, her heart shattered. Everything was gone.

_Barry was dead_.

She wanted to fall to the ground and cry until her eyes bleed. Her knees left weak, she wasn't even sure how they were still holding her. But all she could manage was to stretch her hand—unable to reach Barry and whisper a single word she knew that wouldn't stop anything that had just happened.

_He was gone_.

And every single member of the Justice League was falling as well.

They were going to die.

She wanted to die.

_Barry was dead._

"Iris! Iris!" a voice screamed through the small microphone in her left ear.

She turned towards the camera. The last thing she saw Danny's eyes widening in fear, and the yells of her best friend screaming for her to run in her ears.

_Barry was dead. _

And she was going to die with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How was it? I know there was a lot more I could have edited and re-edited, but I honestly don't care. I actually like how this turned out. Sure it isn't perfect, but eh. It's okay enough. There are parts that I love, and some that I don't really like that much-but whatever. Please review! :D

PS, is it wrong to say that when Artemis died, all I could think about was Wally's violent reaction to her death? XD

Luvs PhantomPotterGirl


End file.
